Griselda Salazar (Fear)
Griselda Salazar is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the wife of Daniel Salazar and the mother of Ofelia Salazar. She and her family accompany the Clarke's and Manawa's after being rescued by them during a riot. Description Griselda is a Salvadoran woman in her 60's who lives in Los Angeles with her husband and daughter. She is shown to care for the well being of others and is mentioned to have a big heart. She usually remains quiet during group discussions, only offering her input to her husband and daughter afterward. Griselda prefers to speak spanish, and it is unknown whether or not she is able to speak English, but she is shown to be able to understand it. Pre-Apocalypse El Salvador Griselda lived in El Salvador with her husband before moving to Los Angeles to escape the civil war and opening a barber shop in the downtown area of the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" As the outbreak began, Griselda was residing in her home in downtown Los Angeles with her husband and daughter, Ofelia Salazar. As the riots began to spiral out of control, Griselda remained in her shop as Daniel Salazar locked it down, but not before allowing Travis Manawa, Christopher Manawa, and Liza Ortiz to seek refuge inside. As rioters looted stores and burned cars in the streets, Griselda often prayed for the safety of her family and friends. "The Dog" Griselda, along with her husband and daughter, in addition to Travis, Chris and Liza are inside their business. After Chris notifies the five that the walls are burning, they quickly leave as rioters enter their shop. As they try to make their way to Travis' truck, the police unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pin Griselda down. The five manage to lift the collapsed scaffolding up to get her out and find that she has sustained an injury on her leg as a result of the collapsed scaffolding. "Not Fade Away" Griselda continues to recover from her injury in bed under the care of her family and Liza. However, due to the limitation of medicine and professional help, her foot is drastically suffering from the injury. Fortunately for the Salazars, Bethany Exner arrives in the safe zone with other medical personnel and is able to assess each survivor in need of assistance. Dr. Exner makes arrangements to have Griselda and Daniel transferred to a medical facility for surgery. Later that night as Griselda rests, the National Guard comes to remove her for evacuation. However, the soldiers do not allow Daniel to come along and take Nick instead. Not fully trusting the National Guard and worried about Griselda, Liza chooses to follow them with Dr. Exner in the medical convoy. "Cobalt" Griselda went through surgery and her foot had to be amputated by Dr. Exner due to it being so damaged. She is found by Liza in a recovery ward, though she is suffering from septic shock and nothing can be done to save her. As Griselda's health begins to drastically decline, she mumbles about the Devil and what she is responsible for, accepting her upcoming fate as resolution for what she did in her past. She then dies once the swelling in her brain cuts off all blood supply. Before Dr. Exner can shoot Griselda in the head to prevent reanimation, Liza chooses to be the one to put Griselda down. "The Good Man" While escaping the refugee camp, the group encounters a mound of ash and burned bodies. Griselda's one-legged corpse is among them, causing Ofelia to break down crying. Season 2 "Shiva" In this episode, Griselda appears as a hallucination that haunts Daniel while he is being detained. She convinces him to escape and tells him to end his suffering and pain and to destroy the Abigail estate. When Daniel begins to burn the compound, Griselda appears to him again, alongside all of the people that Daniel once killed, inviting him to join them in death. "Pillar of Salt" In a flashback, Griselda is sweeping in her house when Ofelia returns from vacation in Rosarito. Ofelia offers to take over for Griselda as she starts peeling vegetables at the table. They start talking about love and why Griselda married Daniel and eventually the conversation ended with Griselda informing that family is everything and she has done everything for her daughter and family. Death Killed By *Riot officers and rioters (Indirectly Caused, Alive) As Travis, Liza, Chris and the Salazars leave the Salazar's barber shop, they proceed towards Travis' van to get out of the riot. They pass through a scaffolding where riot officers blast a high-pressure hose on rioters on top of a scaffolding, collapsing it and pinning Griselda's leg and causing the injury that would lead to her foot being amputated. *Septic Shock (Alive) After she had her foot amputated by the staff at the National Guard's hospital, Griselda quickly went into septic shock. Eventually, her brain began to swell, cutting off the blood supply to her head and killing her. *Elizabeth Ortiz (Before Reanimation) To prevent Griselda from reanimating as a zombie, Liza shot her in the head with a cattle gun. Her corpse is later cremated by the staff of the compound, as discovered by Daniel and a grief-stricken Ofelia. Relationships Daniel Salazar Griselda is shown to love and care for Daniel greatly. She also served as his confidant and listened to the stories of the things that Daniel had to do in his youth. She is shown to advise him in actions. Ofelia Salazar Ofelia and Griselda are shown to have a strong and loving mother-daughter relationship and are shown to have consult each other and ask each other for advice before the apocalypse. After the apocalypse, Griselda is shown to worry about Ofelia. Ofelia is shocked and greatly saddened by the death of Griselda. Liza Ortiz Griselda is shown to like and trust Liza. When Griselda is injured, Liza treats her wound to which Griselda appears to be thankful for. Liza is shown to worry for Griselda's well being after Griselda's foot is amputated. After Griselda's death, Liza chooses to shoot her in the head to prevent reanimation. Liza is saddened by the death of Griselda greatly. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" (Corpse) Season 2 *"Shiva" (Hallucination) *"Pillar of Salt" (Flashback) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Marisa Pena. *As a first-generation Hispanic immigrant who was born and educated outside of U.S., Griselda does not speak English fluently, and prefers to speak Spanish. *Griselda is one of the many amputees in the series, having her right leg amputated. *Griselda is currently the only recurring character in the series to appear in promotional art for the show. *Griselda has made more appearances than any other non-English-speaking character in the ''Walking Dead ''franchise thus far. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Religious Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters